Widow Vabdas
Widow Vabdas is a Dunmer miner who lives in Vabdas Hut outside of Gnisis in the West Gash. She has recently lost her husband Mansilamat Vabdas through, as she suspects, murder. Interactions Widow Vabdas' Deed The Legion wants the deed to Widow Vabdas' land, but she refuses to give it away, because she believes that a legionnaire is responsible for the death of her husband. Dialogue Eggmine :Eggmine "It's up on the hill, on the east side of town. Careful in there, the '''kwama queen' has been blighted. They're only letting miners in."'' ::kwama queen "The kwama queen is the huge, bloated '''kwama' that produces the nest's eggs. They are too large and fat to move, and all their are attended by worker kwama."'' :::kwama "Kwama colonies, also known as eggmines, are inhabited by the following varieties of kwama: kwama queen, '''kwama warrior', kwama worker, kwama forager, and scrib."'' ::::kwama warrior "The kwama warrior defends the kwama colony's tunnels and chambers. Warriors are aggresive and dangerous." ::::kwama worker "The kwama worker digs the colony's tunnels and chambers and tends the queen and the eggs. Workers are unagressive, but not completely helpless." ::::kwama forager "The kwama forager scouts the surface of the land and natural underground passages, searching for suitable locations for new colonies, and hunting for prey. Foragers are aggressive but not very dangerous." ::::scrib "The scrib is a late larval form of the kwama. Crushed scribs produce a nutritious but sour-tasting gelatin with modest magical properties that the natives eat with gusto." Widow Vabdas' Deed :Darius "Darius is one who wants my husband's land." :land deed "My '''husband was murdered' by a legionnaire and now you come asking for his land. You will never get his land. I will fight you and all of Gnisis will fight you until you foreigners leave us in peace. Now get out of my house."'' ::land deed "You will not steal my husband's land." ::husband was murdered "My husband went to the Eggmine and never came home. He knew the mine was closed by you foreigners and guarded by the Legions, but we had no fresh kwama eggs. If you want to help me, go the mines and find out the truth." (If the Nerevarine has Lugrub's Axe) :husband was murdered "If you have proof that my husband was murdered, take the proof to Darius over at the Madach Tradehouse." (After finding out the truth) :fund the widow "It's the least they can do after Lugrub killed my husband." :husband was murdered "So now you know the truth." :land deed "You surprise me, foreigner. Perhaps you are not the thief I thought you were." (If the Nerevarine stole Widow Vabdas' Land Deed) :husband was murdered "What do you care, foreigner? You stole my land and it is as if you murdered him yourself. Get out of my house." :land deed "You mock me in my grief, foreigner. You stole the land, and I will make sure everyone knows about it." Appearances * de:Witwe Vabdas ru:Вдова Вабдас Category:Morrowind: Gnisis Characters